Printers often use large sheets of paper for printing multiple pages on one sheet. The large sheets may be cut, folded and/or trimmed to obtain the intended pages. The layouts may be so as to allow simplex or duplex printing. Before printing, the layouts are imposed on the sheet in the correct sequential order that corresponds to the way they should be cut and bound. Software has been developed that arranges pages into cells on a sheet, so that the pages can be easily bound after printing and cutting. After cutting, the non-printed portions of the sheet may be treated as waste material. Sometimes a lot of waste is produced.
In a personalized printing job, each print document contains a unique part of information. In a personalized printing job each print document may be directed to a specific recipient. For example, such document may include a credit and/or debit card bill for a particular person.
Sometimes, differently dimensioned pages are bundled, and sent out as one package or product kit to a recipient. For example, such a package may contain a credit and/or debit card bill, a personalized folder or flyer, and a cover letter containing the recipient's address. Commonly, equally sized pages are grouped into an imposition layout before printing. The equally sized pages are printed on the same sheet. After cutting, the differently dimensioned pages of the same package need to be bundled from multiple sheets. This is not always efficient. Moreover, in case of common production errors such as a paper jam, or missing paper, there is a risk that the wrong pages for different recipients will be bundled together into one package.